Ferren Woods
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Unknown | county = Thomas County | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Pumpkinhead film series | continuity = | poi = | 1st = Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings }} Ferren Woods is a fictional location featured in the ''Pumpkinhead'' film series. It is the main setting in the 1993 film Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings. Description Ferren Woods was a small town located in Thomas County. The mayor of Ferren Woods was a man named Bubba, who was also a musician. The sheriff of Ferren Woods was Sean Braddock, who grew up in the town, but moved away to become a police officer in New York City for many years before returning to take up the position of Sheriff in his home town. The local judge was Caspar Dixon, who was the keeper of a great secret relating to the town's history. Miss Osie was the local crackpot witch, who by and large, kept to herself, and people left her alone. The town's resident postal worker was Red Byers, who was also stealing packages from the post office, which he was presumably fencing for his own profit. Delilah Pettibone seemed to fill all of Ferren Woods' medical needs including being the town doctor, coroner, and possibly even pharmacist. History In the 1950s, there was a disfigured boy who lived in Ferren Woods named Thomas Parnell. He had no family and lived outside near an old abandoned iron mine. A local witch woman named Miss Osie took it upon herself to become Parnell's caretaker, occasionally leaving him plates of food. A young boy named Sean Braddock, who was several years younger than Thomas, used to play near the old iron mine. One day, he left a toy fire truck out there. He returned the following day to retrieve it, and found Thomas playing with it. Thomas nearly fell into the opening of the mine, and Sean saved his life by pulling him back up. A short time later, in 1958, five members of the Red Wings Auto Club, were driving around drinking beer. They went out near the mine where they found Thomas Parnell. The ringleader of the group, Caspar Dixon, was disgusted by Parnell's freakish appearance. The youths bullied the frightened boy, but in short order, their bullying turned towards violence, and ultimately murder, as Dixon cut and slashed at Parnell with a switchblade. Thomas Parnell fell into the iron mine and died. From a short distance away, Miss Osie could empathically feel Tommy's cries of anguish and ultimate death. Thirty-some odd years later, Sean Braddock became the sheriff of Ferren Woods. Caspar Dixon was a judge with a delinquent teenage son named Danny Dixon. Other former members of the Red Wings Auto Club included Ernst, who was now a farmer, Red Byers - a postal worker, and Keith Knox, who ran cockfighting contests with his brothers. Danny Dixon, and his friends Marcie, Pete, and Paul met Sheriff Braddock's daughter, Jennifer. The group went out joy-riding and accidentally hit Miss Osie, who was ancient by this point, and blindly crossing a road. When they stopped the car to investigate, they couldn't find her. They went out to Miss Osie's shack, where they found various occult items and magic books. They decided to take them and use them for fun. Miss Osie returned to the house and tried to stop Danny from pilfering her mystic artifacts, but he punched her and took off. During this encounter, some candles were knocked over, and Miss Osie's cabin caught on fire, causing her serious injury. The youths, unaware of what had happened, went out to a strange burial site and dug up the coffin of Thomas Parnell. They conducted a ritual over the body, which unwittingly summoned forth the demon of vengeance known as Pumpkinhead. Pumpkinhead had two missions to fulfill. As he was born from the remains of Thomas Parnell, he had to avenge the boy's death against those who had murdered him back in 1958. Also, he sought vengeance against those responsible for hurting Miss Osie. Pumpkinhead went after Ernst the farmer first. He dismembered him with his claws and impaled the rest of his body on a meat hook. The symbol of the Red Wings Auto Club was painted in blood across the barn. He then went after Red Byers, whom he murdered in his home shortly after Byers had sex with a woman named Nadine. Nadine survived, but was found in a fit of hysterics. He then attacked the Knox Brothers at their cockfighting tournament. He finally burst into the home of Judge Dixon, who tried defending himself with a handgun. He slashed at Dixon with his claws, then threw him through a window. With the Red Wings members deceased, Pumpkinhead then turned his sites on the youths. He killed a boy named Paul inside of Danny Dixon's car. He killed a girl named Marcie with a large wooden stake, and then used that same stake to kill Peter for a double impalement. He then attacked Danny Dixon, lifting him into the air and tearing his head off. Pumpkinhead then pursued Jennifer Braddock - Sean Braddock's daughter. Sean caught up with them at the old iron mine. Having grown up with the legend of Pumpkinhead, Sean knew that the soul of Thomas Parnell resided in Pumpkinhead's body. He pleaded with Pumpkinhead, reminding him of who he was and how he saved him when they were children. Pumpkinhead recognized Sean Braddock, and responded to his plea by sparing his daughter's life. A lynch mob appeared and shot Pumpkinhead multiple times with their rifles. The dying creature fell into the iron mine and was destroyed as a column of fire erupted from the mine. Organizations ; Red Wings Auto Club: The Red Wings Auto Club was a group of six youths who drove around in a souped up car in the 1950s. Caspar Dixon was a member of this group. Others included Red Byers, Keith Knox, and Ernst. One afternoon, the youths were highly intoxicated and drove out to the iron mine that Tommy Parnell was known to play at. They beat him severely for their own amusement, and Dixon slashed and stabbed at Parnell with a switchblade. Ultimately, the boy was suspended from a hook by his overalls and then dropped into the mine where he died. Residents of Ferren Woods * Beth Braddock * Brian Knox * Bubba * Caspar Dixon * Danny Dixon * Delilah Pettibone * Ernst * Fred Knox * Jenny Braddock * Keith Knox * Marcie * Miss Osie * Nadine * Paul * Peter * Red Byers * Sean Braddock * Thomas Parnell Notes * The exact location of Ferren Woods is unclear. It appears to be located somewhere in the mid-southern region of the United States, possibly in Kansas or Arkansas. * Ferren Woods is part of Thomas County. This is indicated by the sheriff's patch on the shoulder of Sean Braddock's uniform. * The mayor of Ferren Woods was Mayor Bubba, who was played by Roger Clinton. Roger Clinton is the brother of Bill Clinton, who was the President of the United States during the time that this film was released. * Jenny Braddock is the only confirmed named character from the film who was not born in Ferren Woods. * It is unclear whether Beth Braddock is from Ferren Woods or not. It is possible that Sean met her while he was working in New York City. See also Appearances * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings ----